1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laser machining device for a laser workpiece machining operation, having a laser for producing laser radiation, and having at least two laser tools, to which the laser radiation can be supplied by means of an optical-fibre cable.
2. Description of Related Art
EP 1 591 189 A1 disclosed, for example, a laser machining device of this type in which the laser radiation produced by the laser can be supplied to the individual laser tools by means of a plurality of optical-fibre cables which are connected thereto. The optical-fibre cables require in each case at the laser side separate connections which, owing to a respective cross-section of the optical-fibre cables or the connection plugs thereof, are arranged with a predetermined minimum spacing from each other. This does not promote a compact structural type. In addition, in particular when the optical-fibre cables are changed, there is produced considerable operational complexity and in practical terms a not inconsiderable risk of contamination, for example, of optical coupling faces of an optical fibre core of the individual optical-fibre cables, which can lead to occurrences of impairment of the power of the laser tools.